chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope You Do
Hope You Do is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 14th song on the tracklist of the first disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. It served as the seventh and last single from the album. The track was released on streaming services as a warm up for the album on October 27, 2017, along with 2 other songs: ''Pull Up" & "Everybody Knows". Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v5DTiKFgZM Lyrics Intro Yeah Oh baby 1 Now the word around town, 'round town that boy goin' crazy (goin' crazy) It's been a while since I been out, then come back to whip that Mercedes (that Mercedes) And my wrist keep drippin', grain grippin', I'm doin' 180 (doin' 180) Now I used to be pimpin', be pimpin' but how can I say this? (But how can I say this?) Girl, I'm tryna fuck with you (girl, I'm tryna fuck with you) Girl, don't take no pictures, don't take no pictures (girl, pictures) Girl, sorry if I'm slurring my words, I've been drinking (girl, been drinking), mixin' that liquor (mixin' that liquor) I rolled up when I woke up (when I woke up) I brought more if you want some (if you want some) You say you don't really give a fuck (give a fuck) I really hope that you know what's up I ain't playin', oh no (ain't playin'), I ain't playin', no woah (playin') Pre-Chorus When my mind's fucked up, I just don't care at all (fucked up, at all) I just hope you pick up when it's two or three (pick up, two or three) Girl, I'm way too drunk, I just don't care at all (drunk, at all) I just hope you pick up when it's two or three (pick up, two or three) Chorus And I hope you do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o 2 Need some more liquor, yeah Eatin' that pussy, I drown in your river. yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm not no swimmer But I would go deep in that ocean like Flipper, oh yeah, oh yeah Pre-Chorus When my mind's fucked up, I just don't care at all I just hope you pick up when it's two or three (I just hope you pick up, three) Girl, I'm way too drunk, I just don't care at all (too drunk, all) I just hope you pick up when it's two or three Chorus And I hope you, yeah do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o (you do) Do-o-o-o (oh na) Do-o-o-o (do-do-do-do, yeah) Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o (you do, do ah) Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o (yeah, yeah) And I hope you do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o (do-o-o-o, ah) Do-o-o-o (do-o) Do-o-o-o (oh baby) Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o (do-o-o-o) Do-o-o-o (do-o-o-o) Do-o-o-o (do-o-o-o) 3 She got the keys to my house and my heart, I hope that she save me (that she save me) And she know I'm gon' lay the pipe, pipe down, I turn that bitch crazy Why you trippin'? You won't even listen 'cause you used to all the niggas I promise I'm different, different And I hope you take off your clothes, know I'm persistent, I know that that ass is soft (that ass is soft) You got to go, don't care 'bout them sheets, girl, let's come take them covers off (take them covers off) When we making love, girl, I just might take the rubber off (take the rubber off) And if you fuck them niggas and cheat on your nigga, then what you gon' do to me? Girl, I hope you, huh Girl, don't listen to them bitches, oh Girl, don't tell your business, don't tell your business And girl, just tell me the truth, I'm fucking with you, haha Chorus And I hope you do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Do-o-o-o Outro Need some more liquor, yeah Eatin' that pussy, I drown in your river, yeah Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs Category:Songs Category:Singles